real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Shit Is About To Explode
is the fourteenth episode of Survivor: Guatemala. Summary Opening The final five has been made. It's the end stage of the game. The players left are; Manuella, who played very quiet in the beginning but stepped up her game when she needed to, playing a bigger game and have caused many people to leave the island already. Shawn, whose social game is one to be jealous of. No one has been hurt by Shawn, not yet, and he's so charming that if he stabs you in the back you'll even thank him for it. Melany, who showed people that when you want to stick up for yourself you have to do it. She might not be great at challenges or have a lot of power but she's still here and ready to give it her all. Jacob, who has been playing the backseat role the entire game. He hasn't done much but his position doesn't allow him to do either. Is he gonna end up winning this season or isn't he even going to make the end? Xanthea, who has been playing an All-Star typed game and stole many hearts of the viewers. Being targeted since the start of the merge and winning immunity after immunity. Will she keep doing this all the way to the end? Escuintla It's very boring at camp, there is not much to do. Manuella and Melany lay at the beach enjoying the sun while Jacob and Shawn are swimming. Xanthea sits at the shelter, waiting for the challenge to start. At the beach, Manuella says to Melany she would love to go to the end with her and Melany agrees that it would be wonderful to sit next to her at the end. The Challenge This challenge is an endurance challenge. The players have to stand on a tiny platform in the sea. Once they slip off, they're out. Once everyone stands, the challenge starts. Melany slips off after five minutes already, making people sigh because she always loses as first. The last four are doing amazing. Jacob struggles a bit but he recovers every time. Xanthea and Shawn both look really relaxed. Manuella struggles a bit too. After twenty minutes, Jacob falls off. An hour later, Xanthea struggles to stand on the platform and slips off, making her the third person eliminated. Manuella and Shawn look at each other like they won the lottery. Shawn jumps in the sea followed by Manuella. Manuella won immunity but they don't care since they finally can vote out Xanthea. Back At Camp Because of the reaction of Manuella and Shawn, Xanthea is on fire and wants to take those two down so much. She walks to Jacob and talks with him. She explains how it's better to go with her because she has no one. She always does this with Melany because Xanthea has to try. However, Melany wouldn't be Melany if she didn't run her mouth and she tells Manuella what Xanthea has been doing. When Xanthea returns to the beach where the others are, Manuella says she respects Xanthea as a player but she has to stop convincing people because she's the biggest threat. Xanthea says that Manuella has no right to say so because she has immunity and is safe. The two girls get into a argument and when Jacob says that Xanthea should stop trying, Xanthea says that Jacob has been a jerk to her and that he will not win this game. Jacob says that Xanthea looks fake and has fake boobs and starts to personally attack her, making Xanthea laugh and pissing Jacob off. She now tries to make Jacob so furious that he will make more insults so people see how horrible he is. Tribal Council At tribal council, Xanthea says what happened between her and Jacob, making the jury looking disgusted by Jacob. Jacob then says that Xanthea is the best player out there and he apologizes. Xanthea and the jury frown and doesn't buy his shit. The players then go to vote. As expected, Xanthea leaves in a 4-1 vote. The jury looks very dissapointed so does Xanthea. Her torch gets snuffed and she leaves tribal council area. Final Words "Can I please play next season again? Man, this was so much fun! These people are amazing, outside the game. Because inside the game they're all jerks ahaha. No, to be honest I really had a lot of fun and I feel I played as good as I could. I'm very optimistic so I have to admit, I could've played less aggressive. But still, this has been my favorite part of my life." - Xanthea, 5th Place